


Trouvaille

by gyultopenthu



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyultopenthu/pseuds/gyultopenthu
Summary: It's a one-day-love story :)
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss gyulcat so bad :(

Once upon a time, there's a wizard who lived unhappy.

He already arrounded the world. But still felt empty.

He went to the sea just to got some sunburn and the skin easily back to normal the day after.

He went to the jungle just to got some fresh air. But it couldn't fulfill the empitiness of his heart.

He just back from the North Pole to get paralized. And, it's not fun at all.

He's frustated. Kim Wooseok—the wizard.

One day, when he's lying down over his bed and do nothing, that sounds came out.

A sound of a man.

That sounds had something in a line.

_"Marry me Juliet so you don't have to be alone."_

That sounds pretty unique tho.

Wooseok got up from the bed, looked all over his room to search that sound.

And when he reached into his balcony, he looked down to the ground.

Someone was standing right there.

A man with a book on his hand.

Wooseok ran to the ground and finally meet him.

That man finished his story line right after Wooseok appeared in front of him—the man with the unique sound.

"Who are you?"

"Hangyul." That man smile nicely. "A story teller."

"And what brought you here?"

"I heard a wizard live an unhappy life. So I decided to go here and tell you a story. "

"Aah... I'm becoming a hot topic?"

Hangyul chukles. "Are you feeling better now?"

Wooseok nodded. "Could you please read another story for me? I like your voice. Deep and unique. It feels tense!"

Wooseok couldn't agree anymore. He wanted that man. He wanted Hangyul for the rest of his life. So he could live a happy life continuesly.

And yeah, he felt alive!

"Sure!" Hangyul answered.

So it's just like a dream for Hangyul.

He's going to live along in the wizard house. Do nothing except read a story for Wooseok.

He'll eat a lot of foods, sleep comfy, and fall in love.

Yes, Hangyul easily fall into Wooseok's charm.

And the wizard known that truth only with his gazed.

"I know you love me, Hangyul."

They went out to the flower dome after winter when the cherry blossom.

"But I loved you first."

Hangyul stopped walking. He blinked for a second because of Wooseok's words.

"The day when I heard your sound... I'd already fall for you." Wooseok reached for Hangyul and knotted their hands.

"If you do so, then it's a relived."

Their smile was full of love. And when Wooseok try to get closer. Unxpected, Hangyul turned his face.

"But please, don't kiss me." Hangyul continued.

"W-why?" Wooseok got frustated.

"Cause if you kiss me, I'd probably woke up from this dream."

Wooseok startled. "Are you a sleeping beauty? Or the frog prince?"

"I'm a dreamer." Hangyul answered confidently. "I don't want to wake up, Wooseok-ah. So please, don't kiss."

However, Wooseok slightly smile. "Fine. I don't need a kiss to be happy. At least you'll stay here—by my side. Would you?"

"If you feel happy, then why not?"

They held hands and enjoyed the fresh breeze.

Wooseok rested his head on Hangyul's shoulder. "So... you're living your dream, Hangyul-ah?"

"Hu-um. I like to be in this dream."

"Hmm, i get it. Then, will you be my happily ever after?"

Hangyul looked at Wooseok and smiled brightly. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you think they need to kiss?


End file.
